The present invention concerns fairings applied to motorcycles for the purpose of shielding the rider, or riders, from the slipstream and inclement weather. More particularly, the present invention concerns such a fairing mounted in a fixed manner to the motorcycle frame yet permitting turning motion of the motorcycle front fork and its associated components.
Motorcycle fairings have as their primary purpose the shielding of the rider from the slipstream and typically may be mounted to the front fork for arcuate movement therewith or alternatively mounted to motorcycle frame components. Fairings of the former type are necessarily of limited size to prevent interference with steering movement of the front fork. Fairings of the type mounted to the motorcycle frame may provide a larger frontal area for better rider protection but incur the drawback of a complex mounting arrangement to avoid interference with fork movement. A proposed solution is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,088 wherein the fairing is of two-piece design with one of said pieces being movable with the front fork and the headlight mounted thereon. Also movable with the movable fairing piece is a "mud guard" which provides varying degrees of rider protection as it moves in relation to a central opening in the fixed fairing piece.
A problem encountered in those fairings attached to the motorcycle frame is that certain fairings require the removal and re-installation of the motorcycle headlight and/or instrumentation.